


Just another wrong

by loosingletters



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Rin stares at the flames licking at his fingers, at the tail curled around his torso. Just another wrong he thinks and puts on the cloth trying to erase at least one of those wrongs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trans!Rin bc I feel like shit and feel better now after making a character suffer.

Rin remembers being seven and so, so proud when being compared to the other boys in class - even in the bad situations that had the teacher handing out extra work.

He remembers being eight and standing in the bathroom with Yukio behind him and long, dark curls lying on the ground as Yukio cut his hair. He remembers his father's shocked face, his pained expression and the promised "It'll be alright".

He remembers being ten and stop writing _bell_ and instead writing _side by side_ next to his last name because he wants to keep the name his mother gave him but it feels so much better to change its meaning.

He remembers being twelve and changing his bedsheets in the middle of the night, trying to keep the sobs in and waiting for the painkillers to start doing their job.

He remembers being thirteen and utterly upset with Yukio's voice changing, Yukio getting taller while he changed in all the wrong ways. But also his brother trying to keep his voice the same as before and slouching more, even if it made his back hurt, which was just stupid.

He remembers being fourteen and fainting at school after the sports festival because the bandages were too tight. Yukio being there and getting him home despite that meaning that he'd miss that one exhibition at the museum he had wanted to go to for months.  
He remembers hearing a five hour long lecture about staying healthy a week later, and being presented a top that finally let him breath.

Rin remembers being fifteen and more troubled then before because nothing was right and everything about himself was going in the wrong direction.

Rin is still fifteen and he watches himself in the mirror. Blue flames are licking at his fingertips, ready to bite at those who earn his anger.  
His tail is wrapped around his torso and both, his new ability and appendage are just another wrong deforming his body. He puts on the cloth that tries to hide and take away those parts that make him wrong.

He'll deal with it.

He has to.

[He wants to cry.]

**Author's Note:**

> "Rin" can be written with different characters, one of them being "bell". For a girl that would be cuter but since Rin is pretty sentimental, I thought it would be cool to add this little detail concerning naming yourself.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
